my beautiful rescue
by ILoveRIleyBiersAndAidasP
Summary: edward cheated on bella. She stopped hanging around with vampires. She fell in love with Embry. Bella's a werewolf, Sam give Bella and Embry a mission to Kill Embry's ex vampire girlfriend Sophie. Will the vampires break of there relationship, or would they be destroyed by werewolves. It's a lot better than it sounds, trust me. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please x
1. Chapter 1

(Bella's pov)

I screamed as I crashed to the ground. Embry spun around and sprinted over to me. "Angel, are you ok. What did she do?"

"I didn't mean to kill her. It came all at once. She was saying that she was the only one you loved. Next minute I knew she was on the ground with her head off and in a fire! I just don't get it. Why don't I feel any regret? I just killed someone."

"Billy sent us to kill her. You didn't do anything wrong. Anyway we won. I loved Sophie at first. But not as much as I love you. No one can stand in my way. My love for you is unconditional." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He picked me up bridal style and sprinted back to our family's house.

"Embry, can you put me down now. We are nearly there. I can run the rest of the way." He put me down, even though I knew he didn't want to. We ran back. We walked in with our hands interwined. Straight away we were bombarded with hugs.

"Hey let the two have some space. Hey guys did you suceed in killing Sophie." Emily said, walking into the room and hugging me and Embry. "Yes, we did. She had a whole clan with her, and we still defeated her," Embry said. "Bella wait here a minute. Jacob, I need you a minute, and you Charlie." I done as I was told. By the look on Leah's and Emily's faces, and the rest of the pack must know what Embry is going to be talking to the boys about.

(Embry's pov)

"I just need to know, have I got your permission about what I am about to ask Bella?" Charlie was a straight yes. Jacob was as well. I nodded. It was time to propose to Bella. My baby girl.

I walked into the living room. Bella walked over to me. I got down on one knee. Bella realised what I was doing, tears came to her eyes. "Bella Kristen Swan. I know we have only been in a relationship for 3 months, but I can't hold it in any longer. I love you so much, so would you do the honour of marrying me?" All she could do was nod. I slipped the ring on her finger.

She jumped up and hugged me. I span her around. Leah and Emily squealed. "Bella, you have so got to have a honey-moon. You choose where you want it to be." Emily said. "Rio De Janeiro if that's ok with you Embry." Bella said. "Are you sure angel, I don't want you to go there and be upset." She nodded. (A/N i've changed it. Edward cheated on Bella, so embry and bella are together. I'm changing the honeymoon place from isle esme (Bella's and edward's) to Rio I know pretty awkward). I am seriously the luckiest man on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bella's Pov)

I went up to mine and Embry's room. I layed down on the bed. Staring at the gorgeous ring that Embry gave me five minutes ago. "It was my mum's engagement ring." I gasped. "It's been in my family for centuries. But my mum gave it to me for the next girl in the family."

He sat down next to me. I snuggled up to him. He leaned down to kiss me. He pushed himself on top of me. I deepened the kiss. He pulled of my top. He was already topless. I pulled his trousers of. He done the same to mine. There was a knock on the door. We quickly pulled the quilt over us and got our clothes from of the floor.

We pretended to be cuddling. Sue walked in. "Bella, I hear you and Embry destroyed Sophie, Lucy, Nettie, Maria and her clan. Congrats. And are you naked under there?" I shook my head and told her to get out. "Where were we my gorgeous baby girl?" I giggled. We carried on from where were, before Jacob interuppted us. You can guess what happened next. It's good to have sex without being hurt and plus us werewolves are really fast, so that makes everything a lot better.

2 weeks later

Woah, I swear something just moved inside of me. "Sue, Emily ." He was there in a shot. "I swear something just moved inside of me. Can werewolves get pregnant?" They both nodded. They done a few scans. "I think you and Embry are in for a congratulati-ons."

I was snuggling up against Embry in bed. "Okay babycakes. What's on your mind? I can see by your face that you are thinking about something. I'm just wondering what's got you so happy. I know that it maybe my dashing looks." I smiled and agreed that he was gorgeous.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

(Embry's POV)

I froze as soon as she said the words. I kept repeating the words in my head. "OMG! I can't believe it. I am going to be a dad." I sprinted out screaming I'm going to be a dad. A couple of seconds later Bella was being bombarded with hugs and congratulations.

(Bella's POV)

"Billy how many months till i'm in labour?" "Well because it's an werewolf child it will take half the amount of human labour. So 4 and a half months. Which means you only have 2 months left." "That's why I am the size of a balloon!"  
He chuckled.

2 months later

It is the day of the birth of mine and Embry's first baby. All of sudden I fell to the ground and Embry grabbed my head before I completely collapsed. It didn't hurt as much as it should do. I know because my ex boyfriend Luke got me pregnant when I was 16. It was still-born. I will never forget the pain of losing my baby boy. Not Luke, Jordan Swan.

Embry was holding my hand through all of labour. In the end a little girl was at the end of it. Embry and I were thinking Carli . I gave her to Embry to hold. All of a sudden, I felt another contraction. "Billy!" Embry screamed. "Bella you have twins." So I went through it again. At the end I had both Carli Kayla Call and Taylor Nathan Call. Taylor is a boy.

Leah came in and took then both away. She really was good with kids. "Bella honey, I can see the look in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong." "Okay babe, I haven't told anyone this. My mum or my dad didn't know I was pregnant when I was 16. It was a boy. It was born still-born. If Jordan was here he would be 3 years old and he would have a younger brother and sister too look after. That's why my emotions were sad, depressed and disturbed."

Embry saw the pain in my face. He reasurred me. "So what happened between you and Luke?" "He abused me a lot. Espcially when I was pregnant. I think that's why the baby was still-born." Embry looked very angry. He quickly calmed down when I put my palm against his cheek.

Leah came back with Taylor and Carli. "They are adorable bless them. Now I know werewolves can babies. Have to sweet talk Quil into it. I'm joking." She added when she saw our horrfied looks.

I held Taylor while Embry held Carls. We swapped. I took in her adorable looks. She looks like Embry. She only has my chocolate brown eyes. Taylor looked like me, but only Embry's nose. Carli had fiery red hair. Same as Taylor.

They both looked gorgeous. They were born the night before the wedding. "Oh angel. Jared and the pack are taking me out for my bachelor party." "Is there going to be any strippers?" Embry shook his head. He sprinted of to get ready. "Bella. Emily and I were wondering. Do you want us too look after Taylor and Carli?" I nodded. "I was thinking about going hunting before the wedding."

I kissed my babies goodbye. And went off to hunt with Leah. After 3 hours, I had killed 5 deers. I am no longer thirsty.  
"Bella, my darlin' angel. I missed you so much. Tomorrow at our wedding, humans and werewolves are coming. No filthy bloodsuckers."

I laid down on the bed and snuggled into Embry. Thinking of the day ahead of us. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am literally loving being a werewolf. I don't even have the wedding jitters, unlike last time. Sophie's younger sister Savanna has a crush on Embry, she looked like she couldn't give a flying fuck if she was here or not. Now I've come to think of it, it is a good thing she's here. She can watch me get married to the man I love and the person she has a silly crush on. Embry was out hunting. He left early this morning. Leah, Emily and Sue pranced in and said,"It's time to get ready for the big day." They took their time doing my hair and make-up. By the time they were finished, I had just about enough time to put on the dress and get downstairs for Charlie to walk me down the aisle. For the second and last time.

"Are you ready Bella?" Charlie asked. I nodded. Just hoping to see my Baby boy. I looked at the croud and saw Leah and Quil with Carli and Taylor. They looked adorable in their outfits, bless them. We reached the end of the aisle. Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek, then went to sit next to Esme. "Remind me to get picture of the twins later," I whispered to Embry. He chuckled, "I will darlin'."

The wedding went so quick it was unbelievable. Next thing I knew we were saying our goodbyes and hugging Carli and Taylor really close. Leah took a picture of Embry, the twins and me together. I passed them to Quil and Leah. I got into the front seat of Embry's borrowed porsche.

This is going to be one epic life. Embry's hand grabbed mine. We had to get a plane to Rio De Janeiro. We stood right in the middle and kissed. Then we got into a cab to take us to our little house Emily rented us for 2 weeks. I had a feeling this would be the second best day of my life. Having my kids and getting with Embry are joint first.

"Em, I was just thinking about something. You know when bitch and asshole cheated. I realised that I never loved Edward as much as you. I caught him cheating on me when we first got together. I pushed it away from my mind because I was so in love with him." "Don't worry my darlin' angel, I won't ever do anything to hurt you. If I did, I would either go to the cliffs and jump off them and not come up to surface. I would kill myself... or hurt myself. That's what I would do if I hurt you. You are my life Bella. If you get hurt or get killed, I would hurt or get someone to kill me to. That is how much I love you. This may sound childish but I love you from the highest star to the bottom of the deepest sea. I love you Miss Bella Call!" I tried so hard not to kiss him. Surely I can wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Embry carried me bridal style into the house. "Is that really necessary babe?" I asked him. "Sorry it's hard to remember that you are a werewolf, even though you have been for the past 8 months. How about we go for a swim?" I ran out and stripped down. "Em hurry up, you're missing all the fun." Em sprinted and stripped down as well. "Let's hope we don't break the bed tonight! How fast us werewolves are." I giggled when he said that.

I punched Embry in the arm and swam ahead a top speed. Em hesitated a minute, then he swam after. "Come here my gorgeous, beautiful, baby werewolf." Embry grabbed me and locked his lips to mine. He pulled me up so my back was fully out of the water. The water only just covering my ass.

Embry carried me into the house without withdrawing his lips from mine. He layed me down on the bed. I giggled. If you're smart you would use your imagination to guess what happened next. "God you are like a drug to me Bella. My own brand of heroin." Embry grabbed the bed frame. He pushed so hard it done exactly what I hoped it wouldn't do. Break the bed. It went on for most of the night. The rest of the night and all day we went swimming. We went to a waterfall. It was stunning.

(Embry's POV)

It looked fucking stunning. "It looks stunning, like you babe!" She giggled. Bella ran of somewhere, she told me not to follow. I was about to jump into the water when Bella jumped on my back and we both fell into the water down below. We were at least 500 feet away from the ground.

I'm suprised Quil hasn't called yet. At the precise moment my phone rang. Bella sighed. She sprinted and answered the phone. "Quil, I'm alright. And no I don't know if I pregnant again? OMG! Leah is pregnant. Tell her I said congratulations and a massive hug of me and Embry. Ok bye, love you."

(Bella's POV)

Expect Quil to call up and share the good news. He could've just waited until I had gotten home. I felt something move in my belly. Embry came in. He looked like he new what was up, when I held my belly. Guess I'm pregnant again. "Billy, please don't tell anyone what I'm now about to tell you. I want to keep it as a suprise until I get back and they see me the size of a balloon again." Billy gasped, "Congrats Bella. I am so happy for you. My mouth will be shut." "Thanks Billy!" I hung up the phone.

"Come on darlin'. Not long until we have to get our plane back to Forks." Embry said, coming from behind me and putting his hands around my waist. I went to the bathroom. I sang my song I came up with, unaware of Embry listening at the door.

(Embry's POV)

Wow her voice is so angelic. I never knew she was such an amazing singer. Her song was amazing. It fits her perfectly. She most probably wrote that when she was human. She was afraid to show who she really was. Edward brought her spirits down. This may sound like I'm boasting, but she didn't really show her true emotions and feelings until she got with me.

Okay, maybe I was boasting, but it's true. I don't know what I would do without that angel in my life. "Beautiful singing babe." "You should get it on your Ipod. Haven't you heard it in the charts?" I shook my head. "Sing it again for me please."  
I couldn't say no. He was to gorgeous to say no to.

I've always been the kind of girl That hid my face So afraid to tell the world What I've got to say But I have this dream Right inside of me I'm gonna let it show It's time to let you know to let you know

This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me

Do you know what it's like To feel so in the dark To dream about a life Where you're the shining star Even though it seems Like it's too far away I have to believe in myself It's the only way

This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singing I need to find you I gotta find you You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you

This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me

You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me

I clapped. I was amazed. She was beautiful, her singing voice to go with her looks. "Where's my Ipod?" I ran at werewolf speed. I heard her laugh from the bathroom. I seriously love her so much. Bella's laugh could be heard from the bathroom.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Bella's POV)

I dropped my bag to the ground. I ran in squealing and hugging Leah and Emily. Jacob,Sam and the rest of the pack next. Embry took our bags up to our room. I followed him. "When do you think we should tell them about the baby?" Embry asked. "We should wait until I'm the size of a balloon. Then they wouldn't have to ask. They would of figured it out by themselves."

"I'm going hunting babe." I shouted to Embry. "I'm going with you. I want you to be safe. I just got told Edward is some-  
where in the area. And he has been asking for you. And Jacob asked why. He said to kidnap you. So I am going with you whether you like it or not."

I nodded. I couldn't really say no. He done the puppy dog eyes. And everyone who was close to me, new they would work on me. He grabbed my hand. I saw a bear and quickly sprinted over and broke it's neck, then joyfully sucked it's blood. All of a sudden, a hand twisted around my mouth. I pulled the hand off. Using my werewolf strength. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! I know what you were planning on doing." He came out from behind the trees.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? You are mine. Only mine. No one else's. Little Embry here is going to suffer if you don't come with me. And your poor children." I gave him a deadly glare. "You hurt any of my family. I swear, no one will ever see you again. I will rip you, limb by limb. Then it wouldn't be a very good example for Taylor and Carli. Would it. I would turn out to be a bad parent. And Nessie might follow in my footsteps. Maybe even both of them!"

"Bella, do it. No one would hate you if you killed him. Do it. If not I will. He can threaten me. But if he threatens my kids, you or anyone else of my family. He will be ashes. I swear." "You ready to die Dickward Cunten? Oi Embry like my word play?"  
He laughed. Then stood in front of the kids to stop them from seeing me tear Dickward to pieces.

Edward ran towards me and punched me in the stomach, repeatedly. I pushed him back. He crashed into a tree. I ran over to him. I ripped him limb by limp. I looked at his ripped body. I grabbed my kids and hugged them to me. Thinking I was going to lose them forever. I pulled Embry in as well. Nearly losing him.

Without my family around me. There would be nothing worth living for. I would go to the people who kill werewolves and get myself killed. At least then I will be with my family in werewolf heaven. My family is my life.

"Embry. I love you!" 


	7. Chapter 7

(E.C POV)

"I love you to babe." Bella then screamed. "OMG! When Edward hit me... he done it in my stomach. What i'm trying to say is, I'm going into labour." "Billy, I need Bella to lay down. Edward hit her really hard. She's going into labour." Billy layed her down. "Why now, I really wanted to suprise them." I chuckled at Bella's fail attemp of humor.

3 hours later

I have little James Embry Jacob Cullen in my arms. He is so gorgoeus. Bella screamed again. Oh god, another pair of twins. By the end of labour we had James Embry Jacob Cullen and Kiah-Rhianne Leah Cullen. We have four kids.

(B.C POV)

Embry and I walked in the living room holding the newborns. "Awwww, they are adorable. Why didn't you tell us?" Leah said mouring over the newborns. James looked like Embry, and Kiah looked like me. "The names are James Embry Jacob Cullen and Kiah-Rhianne Leah Cullen." Jacob looked happy that a kid had his name in it. Leah was ecstatic about her name in Kiah's name. "We didn't tell you because we wanted to keep it a secret. I went into labour 2 days early. Edward punched me so hard in the stomach. I suprised they weren't still-born. And yes he is dead. I killed him. He threatened to hurt Embry, Carli and Taylor. Everyone's going to hate me coz golden boy is dead." Everyone cheered. Woah, that was unexpected.

Now that's off my chest I cheered along too. "Party!" Jacob shouted. We got absolutely hammered. I was so pissed I was sure I was going to have a hangover the next morning. Embry was worst than me. He started vomiting and he would definetely have a hangover tomorrow. Jacob was the worst. He had 18 drinks and 38 shots. He would definetely have a major hangover. He is such a heavyweight.

James and Kiah are crying. I ran upstairs, "Come on darlings. Calm down, everythings alright." They calmed down immediately. I put them back into bed. I went up to bed as well.

"Hello Bella."

**Dun Dun Dunn! Who's the mysterious person in Bella's Bedroom?**

**Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

I froze as that familiar voice of Edward Cullen saying, "Hello Bella." "How is this possible. I ripped you to pieces. How are you alive?" "You forgot to burn the pieces don't forget. You can only kill a vampire by ripping them to pieces and burning the pieces." It clicked. I remember now. The pack came upstairs, obviously smelling the revoluting smell of a vampire. "I thought you said he was dead Bella!" "I forgot to burn the pieces. How could I forget."

"Look just don't kill me. I will leave Bella alone." "Promise." Embry said. He nodded. "Now leave." I said. He shook his head.  
"I didn't say I promise." That's when I lost it. I phased into a silvery black werewolf. I pounced on him and ripped him limb by limb again. I got a lighter and burned the pieces this time.

We all watched as he burned to pieces.

**I know this was a short chapter. But there was the mysterious person in Bella's room. Now Edward is completely dead. Sorry for all them team edward people out there, no offence. I do like Edward, I like all of them so it is kind of weird me writing about one of my favourite people getting killed xx**

**Demi x**


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Edward has been dead, life has been great. I'm suprised the clans of the vampires haven't decided to attack us yet. At that precise moment the vampires came out from the woods. "It's battle time." The vampires ran forward. "Bella get out of this fight." Carlisle said. That was when I lost it. I phased into a werewolf. The vampires were gobsmacked, but soon got their head in the game and carried on running towards us.

I went straight to Rosalie. I killed her within seconds. I coudn't do Emmett. "Wait don't do Emmett. He don't deserve to be killed. Nor does Esme or Carlisle or the rest of the Cullens. But the rest of the vampires. Kill them." Embry had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry babe, everythings alright. If I have to, I'll change them into a werewolf myself. I love you." "I love you to Bella. I just hope you know what you're doing."

By the time I had stuck my fingers into the Cullens, and them screaming and changing. The fight was over. All the vampires were decapitated. Jared fairly injured. I aided to him straight away. I healed all his wounds. We all went back to our house. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle adored Carli, James, Kiah and Taylor.

They didn't know I was married until they saw my engagement ring and my wedding band. They all gasped. "OMG! When did this happen?" Alice practically yelled, mad at missing a wedding and getting me ready for the wedding. "11 months ago. It's Taylor's and Carli's birthday in a month. And mine and Embry's wedding anneversary the next day.

(Month later)

It's Carli and Taylor's birthday. Also the due date of Leah's baby. All of a sudden Leah screamed. Quil was by her side in a shot. She went through labor, to be presented with a baby boy. They decided to name it, Kelan Quil Ateara.

Carli and Taylor giggled as we sang happy birthday to them and brang their cake out and gave them their presents. Hoping to make this their first best birthday party, hoping all their birthday's are the best.

I know not the best chapter ever. Right pick your favourite chapter, and you can use it in your story if you're making one.  
Love Demi xx 


	10. Chapter 10

I went upstairs and saw Safrina from the Egyptian Coven standing over, the packs, Embry's and my four gorgeous babies lifeless body, smiling. She looked up and walked up towards me. I let her use the knife to stab me. I crashed to the ground, clutching my stomach.

I still kept smiling, even we darkness crept over my vision. And my breathing stopped. That's when I knew, I left this world and gone to another. A happy one. Where all my family is and they are not alone. Embry wouldn't be able to cope without me helping him look after the kids.

I knew at that moment in the new world and life. It might be a little bit more boring than the last one. I ran up to Embry, my babies and the pack. That's when I realised, I couldn't have died happier. 


End file.
